


I'll Hold My Breath

by dedicate



Series: Stilinski Family is big and complicated [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, S3E10 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicate/pseuds/dedicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff is held captivated both by the coarse ropes digging into his skin and by the storm that rages outside. He listens, he waits, and he regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Fight fires in your best clothes,  
> Touch skin with your eyes closed  
> Chase thunder with the volume down  
> Pack a suitcase, wander to the next town
> 
> "I'll Hold My Breath" - Ellie Goulding

Ashtin renewed his struggles against his bonds as soon as the first rumbles of thunder rolled through Beacon Hill. There was no window, but he could still see as lightning striking angrily and erratically, seemingly ill timed with the corresponding thunder.

He recognized the signs, but they have never been this bad before. The rain never this determined to flood open doors and flush out the hidden. 

He’s always been with his son. 

When Tilia died, Ashtin left Camp Halfblood. Tilia had fallen in battle while in the stronghold of demi-gods that was under the gods’ protection. Call him paranoid, but there was no way Ashtin was staying in a place where enemy lines were uncertain with the target on his son’s vulnerable back. A child of the Big Three has not lived long enough to give birth since the Second World War. And against all odds, Ashtin and Tilia were able to bring to Earth his son who was special and young and couldn’t understand why he had to leave all his friends behind. 

Stiles didn’t understand why he couldn’t play with power sockets and suckle on batteries anymore. He didn’t understand why there were no majestic pegasi for afternoon rides and sweet druids to put flower crowns on his head and all the magical things he had taken for normalcy. Ashtin had to make Stiles realize that this wasn’t what other children do and that they don’t play tag by sending a static shock like his mother use to tease and tickle him with. 

He was lucky that Stiles inherited his inquisitive nature instead of the tempers and glooms of his mother. He once caught Stiles whisper into the dying embers of the fireplace that made him wish he hadn’t heard. It hurt Ashtin to think that he made his son think that his father was being cruel or gods forbid blame him for his mother’s death. 

But he was firm with maintaining a facade of the ordinary to blend into this small town where werewolves hid among them and the emissary and their smell cloaked them from monsters. 

When the Hales burned and left, through his sadness Ashtin was afraid and he knew the best thing for them was to leave and to find another place. But when no monsters showed up the next day, and the next day after that, Ashtin confronted Deaton and Deaton’s only explanation must be that the forest was embed and saturated with old magics and power that dulled any bright sparks like Stiles and Ashtin living next to it. Beacon Hill, he finds, is a literal Beacon since the small beginnings and constructions of the town that has had the equal opportunity to hide and shine a light to those within the Mists. Perhaps this is why Zeus had advised them in this directions. The lines were bright and vivid protection and safety perfectly woven in like and unlike the ones at Camp Half Blood. 

When Stiles came to him telling him about werewolves and kanimas and darachs. He denied the existence of any such creatures. Habit and incredulity that after all this time, Stiles almost 17, would find out about this. He had kept their heritage for this long because once Stiles becomes _aware_ , they will flock to Stiles like moths to a light bulb.

Not for the first time, Ashtin wished that it was Tilia who was alive today because she would have understood better and she would have protected Stiles better. 

Thinking about it only made him regret that he didn’t prepare Stiles more than giving him a baton to face the dangers. He should have at least told him the baton, when extended, doubled as a taser made in the forges of Hephaestus. It also made him think that he should have worked through his paranoia to keep allies from camp that would come to their aid now. 

An astoundingly loud thunder ripped through his reverie and he prayed that Stiles would be safe and remain in control. 

His boy was the grandson of Zeus, the god of thunder. The last time Beacon Hill had a storm close to this bad was the first anniversary of Tilia’s death and Stiles had given up hope that she would return from Hades. 

When the storm came to an abrupt halt and Melissa was brought in unconscious by the twisted and broken druid, the rumbling thunder had dulled into a purr. 

But he knew this was only the calm before the storm. 

**Author's Note:**

> I named Stiles’ dad, Ashtin, meaning “ash tree town” and Stiles’ mom, Tilia, a lime tree genus partially to give credit to actor Linden Ashby for all the feels and I like the idea of both of them being tree names of sort. They should probably be Greek-ish sounding names.


End file.
